


By Grace

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-16
Updated: 2008-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Comforting anyone for the simple sake of </i>comfort<i> was still very new to Soubi, and he wanted to get it right.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	By Grace

"It's as beautiful as you'd said."

Soubi paused his fingers, uncertain how he should respond to being caught tracing the intricate lines of the large tattoo on Kio's back. Mid-morning sun shone through the open window, yet Kio was fast asleep in Soubi's bed, finally able to rest comfortably after his ordeal at Seimei's hands.

"It suits him," Soubi managed before placing his palm flat against Kio's skin, deciding he hadn't heard anything in Ritsuka's voice to indicate displeasure. He let it rest there, the warmth and breaths of Kio's body reassuring and true.

"Yes, it does," Ritsuka agreed. "Soubi. Kio's okay. Let him sleep."

Ritsuka placed his hand over Soubi's, curling his fingers around it until they were holding hands on Kio's back. He stepped back from the bed, pulling Soubi along with him, and led him to the small kitchen.

Soubi was finding it hard, however, to tear his eyes away from his sleeping friend.

"I've...I've seen Kio sleep off a few long nights over the years, but this isn't the same. Seimei-"

Ritsuka tightened his grip on Soubi's hand, making him wonder if he should have brought up Seimei's name. Kio wasn't the only one who'd been desperately hurt by his former Sacrifice's actions.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka. I-"

"Don't be stupid," Ritsuka admonished as he gently wrapped his arms around Soubi's waist and buried his head against his chest.

Soubi felt nothing but shock for a moment. Rarely had Ritsuka ever shown him such easy affection.

But so much had changed in such a small amount of time. Soubi wasn't sure how to adjust, or if he even _could_ adjust. Too much, too fast, too-

Ritsuka reached up and took hold of his chin, tugging his face down so they were eye to eye.

"I still love Seimei, Soubi. The Seimei I remember, but...I know that _he_ may never have actually existed. But he's still my brother and- oh, _hell_ , it's over and yet how can it be? I don't know either, Soubi. I thought I did, but...." Ritsuka's fingernails were digging sharply into Soubi's skin, and Soubi was struck by the thought that this was the first time Ritsuka had physically caused him any sort of pain without Soubi's blatant maneuvering.

He closed his eyes to better drink in the sensation, but Ritsuka's sudden sob brought Soubi back to the situation at hand. If he could remember how to blush, he was sure his cheeks would be tinged with shame. Ritsuka needed his care as much as, if not more than, Kio – even if he wasn't sure what _kind_ of care he should provide.

Aware that it actually took a lot to bring Ritsuka to the point of near-tears, Soubi wondered if he should let Ritsuka cry it out or try to stop the imminent flow. Comforting anyone for the simple sake of _comfort_ was still very new to Soubi, and this was Ritsuka; he wanted to get it right, but....

Instead of thinking too much about it he leant down and kissed Ritsuka's mouth. He'd done it before, many times, for himself and his own needs; maybe the same reasons motivated him even now. If it distracted Ritsuka from his melancholy, Soubi would be saved from actually having to solve anything right now, figure anything out beyond how to keep Ritsuka from pushing him away too quickly.

What he hadn't expected, however, was for Ritsuka to start kissing him _back_ , at least not like this! He was pressing up against Soubi's body and tightening his hold around his waist and _opening_ his mouth just enough for Soubi to slip his tongue inside, and _ohhhh_. How could he not take advantage of _that_?

Soubi could feel himself getting hard against Ritsuka's stomach and he barely held back a moan as Ritsuka trembled against him. The feel of Ritsuka's tongue inexpertly tangling with his own – Soubi could lose himself permanently in the sensations taking over his mind and body.

He wanted to reach a hand between them, feel if Ritsuka was as aroused as he was, but he didn't. This was enough. Today, it was enough.

Soubi ended the kiss with a rub of noses before dropping to his knees and thoroughly wrapping himself around Ritsuka.

Ritsuka's tail was swishing madly back and forth, now and then flicking against Soubi's body. He smiled into Ritsuka's shoulder, truly grateful that some things never changed. And maybe some changes might actually-

"Soubi, I can't breathe."

Soubi pulled him even closer, feeling a bit breathless himself at the strange mixture of relief and desire coursing through his body.

"Soubi, please don't kill the kid." Kio's voice was hoarse and exhausted, but tinged with humor nonetheless. "I'd kind of like the chance to thank him properly for, you know, saving my life and all."

Ritsuka took advantage of Soubi's surprise and shoved _hard_ , pretty much dumping him unceremoniously (and flat on his ass) to the floor . Soubi blinked at his flushed cheeks and flattened ears.

 _Oh._

He'd really meant it – the not being able to breathe thing. Oops.

"Forgive me, Ritsuka, " Soubi said solemnly, bowing his head ever so slightly, though he was sure his smile gave away the fact that he wasn't entirely apologetic. Kio was chastising him, and that couldn't be anything but a good sign.

"Yes, please, Ritsuka. Forgive him so I can go back to sleep. After I take a piss, that is."

Ritsuka glared at Soubi, but then reached out and gave him an awkward pat on the head before rushing over to check on Kio.

"Are you okay, Kio? How do you feel?"

As Ritsuka happily fussed over their friend, helping him out of the bed and into the bathroom, Soubi pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead in his hands. He wasn't upset – far from it – but he was a bit overwhelmed.

Kio was alive and recovering. Ritsuka had kissed him _back_. And Seimei's hold on all of them, while still tangible, didn't feel like quite the frightening burden; it felt more like something (or someone) that would eventually become a true ghost, rather than the false one he'd been upon faking his death.

Free from danger, they only had the mundane concerns of friendship, love, and _life_ to contend with. Soubi bounced back and forth between hope and panic – but gratefully so.

Yes, overwhelmed was definitely the proper word. After all, Soubi couldn't actually remember there ever being a time in his life when he'd thought, yeah, everything might honestly turn out okay.

Until now.

 **END**   



End file.
